


Trust

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: In which the writing prompt “It all started with a blind date” became "It all started with a blind(folded) date"





	

“Strawberry,” Kurt purred as he rubbed the fruit lightly against Adam’s lips and watched as that clever tongue darted out to capture more of the sweet liquid. “And with chocolate.” Kurt withdrew the strawberry long enough to drag it through a shallow dish of melted chocolate. He let it drip a moment before pressing it against Adam’s mouth. “Open.” As always, Adam obliged.

It was Friday evening, the first precious hours of a roommate-free weekend. The loft was lit only by a candles and there were trays of sweet and savory morsels along with an array of sauces just waiting to be consumed. Dressed only in a silk robe, Adam lay back against a pile of pillows, his flushed skin a beautiful contrast to the blindfold covering his eyes.

“Do you trust me?” Kurt had asked after greeting him with a series of enthusiastic kisses. Adam had immediately replied with a “yes” earning more kisses before Kurt took his hand and led him to their bedroom. They’d been sharing the space since Adam’s graduation and this was the first time they’d have an entire weekend alone.

There had been no resistance to the blindfold. Adam merely bowed his head and waited while Kurt fumbled with the fastening. When it was secure, Adam reached out blindly for Kurt’s hands and stroked them until he calmed. Adam had been rewarded by a slow, sensual undressing that left him breathing heavily.

He’d been a little disappointed when he felt the familiar robe sliding on, but he didn’t protest. He did trust Kurt, and he understood how precious that trust was to his lover.

“Let me feed you,” Kurt had whispered into his ear, his voice deep with desire. Adam nodded and allowed those strong, sure hands to guide him out to the living area, easing him down to a nest of pillows. Adam could smell the sharp burn of matches and the softer scent of candles. He settled in for what promised to be an evening of pleasurable torment. Kurt could – and had – spent hours just touching him, driving Adam beyond madness. If he could do that in an evening, what would an entire weekend be like? Adam was more than willing to find out.

“I love you,” Kurt said quietly, running his hand lightly down Adam’s face from temple to chin. “Let me cherish you?”

It was all Adam could do to nod, moisture forming at the corners of his eyes. He fought it back, not wanting to upset Kurt even with happy tears. How he loved this brilliant, beautiful man.

There were cubes of cheese and bread, some plain and some dipped in exotic sauces. There were tiny bits of meat followed by pieces of fruit and vegetables. Sweet followed savory followed sweet until Adam’s senses were overwhelmed. He reached out in supplication, the gesture a substitute for words: I need you.

“I’m here,” Kurt vowed, setting the latest dish aside with a clink of china on wood. He settled against Adam, his head resting over Adam’s heart in their preferred pose. Kurt’s left hand twined with Adam’s right.

The sauces would be put to use later, Adam laid out on their bed, the blindfold still in place while Kurt licked lines of teasing madness across arms, legs and chest before finally, thankyouyesplease, finally giving Adam his release. Only then would Kurt remove the blindfold, returning Adam’s sight with featherlight kisses of blessing.

They would sleep untroubled, waking only to make love before sunrise, visions of a beautiful tomorrow stretching out before them.

::end::


End file.
